


we have to save space somehow

by mxsicalpup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Crush, i’ve never been to mexico so it’s probably inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/pseuds/mxsicalpup
Summary: based on the prompt: “We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair.”otherwise known as: the one where Thomas and Alexander feel things in a small hotel bed.





	we have to save space somehow

“The company trip is two weeks from now, you know.” Angie mumbled around a mouthful of salad, sitting at a round table in the break room. She shifted and crossed her legs as Alexander looked up from his sandwich with a hum. “It is?”

“Yep.”

“Any idea where we’re going?”

“I think Washington mentioned going to Mexico, but I can’t be sure.”

“Mexico, huh?” The voice from the doorway to the break room made Alex cringe a little and glare while Angelica just smiled and leaned back into her chair. “Yeah, I was surprised too.”

The guy in the doorway, Thomas, slipped inside and headed for the fridge. “We must’ve had a good quarter, then.”

“We sure did. Enough so that we barely pay anything. Only thing is that we have to share rooms.”

“Do we get to pick?”

“Apparently not. All I can hope for is that you two don’t end up in a room together. It won’t be a vacation, it’ll end up being a screaming match.” She playfully pointed her fork between Thomas and Alexander, and both men scoffed and rolled their eyes in their own ways before Alexander stood and wrapped the remains of his sandwich up. “Yeah, I’m gonna be praying to God I don’t end up in a room with him. The bathroom will be taken over in shitty hair products.”

“That’s not true.” Thomas huffed, taking a seat at the table, which made Alex move and put his sandwich back. “You know it is. There is no possible way you get out of bed with your hair already looking like a tamed bird’s nest.”

“I’ll have you know I wake up looking perfect every day, unlike some people, who seem to think that rolling out of bed looking like a greasy rat is an okay form of attire.” He gave Alex a dirty look, which made Alex just flip him off. “Go choke on a dick somewhere, Jefferson. I’ll catch up with you later, Angie.”

“Seeya later.” She gave a small wave to him, not bothering to really look up, because Thomas shouted right over her. “Why don’t you come and choke on my dick instead?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Never in a million fucking years, Jefferson.” He snorted and spun to head out, leaving Thomas shouting retorts at him.

As he walked, Alex emailed Washington to ‘ _kindly keep Thomas Jefferson away, to avoid having him slain.’_

* * *

 

Two weeks and a plane ride passed easily, until they were finally at the resort. It was big, floral, appropriately themed. It was really fucking pretty, in all honesty. And it was hot, so a lot of people were just by the bar (which was inside the pool). The company hopped off the bus and went inside to check in.  
Alexander and John checked in together. John let out a huff when he heard that they were in different rooms. “I’m sorry man.”

“Hey, maybe I have a room to myself.”

“Our rooms are across the hall from each other. If I hear any moaning at midnight I will fucking come at your throat.”

“Sure you will, when we both know that you’re gonna be the one doing the moaning.” Alex snickered as John knocked him upside the head, heading to the elevators and heading upstairs.  
They parted in the hall, and Alex swiped the card to get into the room. There was one rather big bed in the middle, a very small kitchen area, and a bathroom. On one side of the bed sat an open set of magenta luggage.

Magenta.

He stared at them for a moment as he put his own bags on the other side of the bed. “The fuck..” He let his brain make a few connections before gasping slightly and rushing to the bathroom. “Oh _fuck me._ ”

Scattered neatly over the counter of the sink were hair products and a blow dryer. The room had Jefferson’s name all over it.

He groaned and rubbed his hands down his face. Of course. He asked Washington for _one thing_ and he got the exact opposite. He huffed to himself and moved back out of the bathroom to get changed into a tank top and his swim trunks, making sure he had his phone and wallet before making his way back down.

Somehow, everyone universally managed to get to the pool and bar. It wasn’t that hard to spot Thomas in the crowd; no one could really miss his hair. He pushed his way through to flick the guy’s ear, making him yelp and whirl around.

“Hamilton?!”

“What’s your room number?”

“Why the fuck would I tell you?”

“It’s really important. I’m taking a survey for Washington.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Just fucking tell me, you dipshit.” He grumbled and glared up at him, and Thomas looked at him before sighing loudly. “615.”

“We’re in the same room.”

“Wait what-“

“Either we’re sharing a bed, or one of us is on the floor.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You heard me the first fucking time, Jefferson. We’re sharing a room. I want to die just as much as you do.” He huffed, and Thomas just looked at him with a mixture of emotions. They both shifted slightly before Alex sighed in exasperation and whirled around to go get a drink, because it would be a long fucking night.

* * *

 

Thomas was still sober by 11:30. Alex was tipsy.

Thomas was in the room, just stepping out of the bathroom with pajama bottoms in when Alex came in with a soft hum, holding a beer bottle to his lips by the neck. He took a sip, closed the door as Thomas sighed. “Are you drunk, Alexander?”

“I don’t think so. I had a, uh.. A bottle of water twenty minutes ago.”

“You look like a lightweight.”

“I’m not stumbling, am I? Stop asking questions, I’m exhausted.”

“At least throw the beer away.”

“Thomas, I fully plan on finishing this beer. It’ll help me to sleep on the floor, considering your pompous ass is gonna take the bed.” Alex actually looked up at him now instead of at the bottle, blinking a little.

Thomas lacked a shirt. He was just dressed in boxers and low-riding pajama bottoms. His hair was much less puffy than usual; it was wet but still perfectly curly and almost glittery under the yellowish hotel room lights. Alex’s tipsy mind sort of made him out to look much better than normal as well, since instead of seeing the ugly rat he usually saw, he was looking at the real Thomas. The real Thomas had skin of mocha and a broad chest, sort of. He was attractive.

He barely passed as a twunk, due to the size of his arms, Alex noted.

Thomas blinked back at Alex before snapping his fingers. “Earth to Alexander. Stop staring at me and take a shower or something, you look even more like a wet rat than normal.”

Alex blinked a little and snapped out of it, rolling his eyes and finishing the beer off, placing the empty bottle on his nightstand and crouching to his bags. “I’m not showering tonight, I’m exhausted. I’ll do it in the morning.”

“When was the last time you washed your fucking hair, Alexander?”

“Listen, I never have any time to wash my hair.”

“You have time now! Answer my question.”

“Maybe, like, uh… Four days ago? Shut up man, you’re gonna kill my buzz.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing that I’m killing your buzz, because not washing your hair in four fucking days is disgusting.”

“Actually, I read somewhere that not washing your hair too often is good for it-“

“I don’t care. Please take a shower.”

“No, I don’t smell, so suck my dick.” He huffed and stood, wavering just slightly with a bundle of fresh boxers, pajama bottoms, a hairbrush and a toothbrush in his arms. “I’m gonna get changed and shower in the morning.”

“You’re a freak.” Thomas mumbled, shaking his head at him. This just made Alex snort as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind himself.

Thomas let out a breath, sitting on the bed and rubbing his face. Why did that little weasel make his heart kind of race?

It took Alex a good ten minutes to come back out, looking somewhat refreshed but not really as he yawned and started digging around the small room for something. Thomas couldn’t help but smirk slightly as he watched him before clearing his throat. “What are you looking for?”

“An extra blanket. You’ve obviously taken the bed, so I figured I was just automatically taking the floor.” He glanced back at him for a moment before continuing to look. “I said that earlier.”

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and sighed, continuing to pull open empty drawers until Thomas cracked. “Why don’t we just share the bed?”

“ _You_ want to share a bed with _me?_ ”

“I mean, it’s in the interest of space, and there clearly aren’t any extra blankets and pillows.” He rolled his eyes as Alex just blinked at him in surprise. He never would’ve expected Thomas Jefferson to share a bed with him. He hummed and shrugged, moving over to crawl under the covers.

As he laid down, Thomas stared at him. “You’re really gonna make me get up and turn the lights off?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Fine, do you want me to get up again and go turn them off?” He snapped slightly, making Thomas roll his eyes so hard it looked like it hurt, then get up. “No, it’s fine, mister ‘I-decided-to-get-drunk-on-my-first-night-of-vacation’.”

“I’m not fucking drunk, you ass, I’m just fucking tired.”

Thomas moved and flicked the lights off, then climbed back into bed to face away.

“Whatever. Night.”

“Night.” Alex curled up into himself, and was almost seemingly out in about four minutes, snoring just slightly.

Thomas was fond of it by the time he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

They somehow managed to forget to close a part of the curtain covering the glass sliding door that opened to the balcony, and the morning light that filtered in splashed onto Alex’s face, making him stir with a soft grunt, shielding his eyes from the sun until he got used to it and blinked.

In their sleep, both him and Thomas ended up closer and facing each other. Alex didn’t have anywhere else to look other than at Thomas, and now that he wasn’t tipsy he could actually look at him.

Thomas looked calm and sort of sweet when he was asleep and not throwing insults at him every second of every day. His skin sort of glowed under the sunlight, his hair fluffy and more wild than normal. It was messy, definitely, but it just looked natural. Thomas’ lips were slightly open, and he was breathing softly.

Alex took a deep breath, staring at him.

Thomas.. Thomas was attractive, he couldn’t deny it. He just never wanted to admit it. Without thinking, he reached slightly to touch his hair.

Just as his fingers accidentally brushed over his cheek, Thomas’ breath picked up and he stirred, making Alex yank his hand back and blink in surprise. Thomas yawned, rubbed his eyes, looked at him for a moment. “Alexander?”

“What?”

“Is something up? Why do you look like that? You look sort of.. Freaked out, or somethin’.” He rose a tired brow, still just barely awake, voice husky and sleepy. Alex looked at him for another moment, sort of short circuiting. Thomas rubbed his eyes and looked at him a little better. “Well? Are you gonna sit there and gawk or answer my question?”

Alex looked at him for another moment before turning over. “No. Nothing’s up. Go back to sleep.”

Thomas had been right. He did really wake up perfect every morning. And Alex hated that he wanted to turn and see it more.

Thomas looked at the back of Alex’s head for a few moments before sighing softly and turning over. This was gonna be a long trip.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @mxsicalpup, please leave kudos and a comment!!!


End file.
